


Stay With Me

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat hates having nightmares but he doesn't want to bother John to stay with him every single time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble of something I felt like I really needed to write. Based of a certain diary post on the greatest johnkat blog known to man aka boyfriendleaders.  
> Diary post here: http://boyfriendleaders.tumblr.com/post/22207024466/dear-diary

Darkness. That is where Karkat usually found himself on the veil. Alone and just plain tired. Three years were just too long of a time to fly through the void until they could meet up with John and Jade. Lately Karkat just wanted to be alone. He found peace in the silence and it helped him think or reevaluate what he’s done in the past. His past self was an idiot, his future self will be an idiot and his current self was an idiot. No one could prove to him otherwise and he hated himself for it. He hated the fact that he hates himself and he hated that no one could help him fix that. Would he die alone wallowing in self-hate? Would he even be able to help everyone beat this ridiculous game in this state?

“Karkat! Karkat! Karkat where are you?” a voice called for him through the hallways. The voice sounded like they were in a panic.

The troll got up from his dark corner hiding spot and exited the room to find an out of breath and glowing Kanaya, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Did you not feel the tremors? We’re under attack!”

“What!?” a loud explosion like sound was heard and the floor shook. Was he too deep into thought to not feel it before? But that would have been impossible. A shake like that should have snapped him out of it.

“We must hurry to the others” Kanaya began to run back from where she came from with Karkat following, “The meteor has stopped once we reached our destination. The only ones that came to greet us were Jade, John and Davesprite but the human’s happy reunion was cut short because Jack arrived.”

Karkat cursed under his breath as the two ran through the metallic building to the roof. A couple more tremors shook the building until they reached the top and that was where the sounds of battle could be heard. A violent wind blew around them as a battle took place in the air. John was clashing with Jack with great fury and neither of the two looked like they were going to back down anytime soon. On the roof Terezi was standing by the edge ready to fight if the demon were to aim for the wounded. The wounded being Dave and Rose. Dave had a hand on his head where blood was running and Rose held a large gash on her arm. Davesprite, Jade and the mayor were on standby along with Terezi.

A streak of white flew through the sky and aimed right at Jack sending the agent hurtling to the ground after impact. A white version of Jack appeared in front of John and it brought a smile to the boy’s face. The two nodded to each other before the white Jack flew after the black Jack and John flew to the roof.

“Are you guys okay?” John checked on Dave and Rose.

“Just a scratch,” Dave wiped away whatever blood he had left on his face and stood up. Though god tier healing was fast it still took time.

“Why are there two Jacks!?” Karkat cried in horror.

“Karkat!” John cried in gleeful surprise before suddenly hugging him, “I’m so glad I finally get to meet you! Although this isn’t the greatest of meetings.”

“Greetings later,” even if Karkat was happy there were more pressing matters at hand, “Mind telling me where the fuck the white Jack came from?”

“Oh don’t worry about her she’s on our side! Don’t really know what her name is but she sure isn’t Jack seeing that it looks like she really hates him,” John explained with a smile.

“They look pretty evenly matched so I think if we help her then we will win,” Jade stood ready with her gun pointed towards the battle.

“No we have to get out of here now!” Rose shouted uncharacteristically with fear, “He’s here we have to run!”

The Seer stood with her hand still over her healing wound and stared mortified in another direction. Everyone followed her gaze and saw a green dot walking in their direction.

“How is he here already? He shouldn’t have known where we were!” the green dot began to move faster and soon Lord English’s grotesque figure could be seen. Dave went over to Terezi and got ready to fly up, “Time to get the fuck out of here now!”

A bean of light suddenly flew towards them and as it got closer it got bigger.

“Look out!” Jade warned as she along with the mayor and Davesprite, ran towards Rose and Kanaya. The light was directed at them.

“No don’t!” Karkat shouted at them. The light soon reached them and blinded the group. Once the light faded half the building was gone and so were to others.

“NO!” Dave shouted as he ran over to the broken edge of the broken building. Terezi put her hands over her mouth in horror.

“Oh my god,” John whispered to himself as he fell to his knees beside Karkat. The troll’s body shook at the unbelievable sight.

Soon another light headed towards them. It was too fast. They wouldn’t be able to make it out. Dave gripped onto Terezi’s hand as the light approached. John looked up at the light mortified and then at Karkat with wide eyes. 

The boy stood up and pushed Karkat over the edge of the building just as the light engulfed them and took the rest of the building but barely missing Karkat.

The troll screamed himself awake.

Tears streamed down his face as he sat up in bed catching his breath. He hugged himself in his cold sweat before trying to remember where he was. They were on their new planet. They beat the game. John and the rest were alive and they weren’t killed by Lord English. It was just another nightmare. But it didn’t stop him from wanting to check just to make sure.

After hugging as many pillows as he could and draping his blanket over him, Karkat scuffled over to John’s room. He raised he hand to knock on the door but stopped when he heard a small snore coming from the room. He placed his ear to the door and could hear John’s soft breathing behind it. He was fine. Of course he was, it was just a dream. How many times had he bothered John whenever he had a nightmare? Too many. So instead of waking the human and bothering him again Karkat just dropped his pillows there and laid down in the pile right in front of the door. He felt too tired to go back to his own room and he was satisfied enough to be able to know John was fine.

What he didn’t expect was John leaving his room to get water and tripping over him.

“Ow what? Karkat?” John asked as he got up. The boy then knelt down and scooted close to examine the troll. Karkat burrowed into his pile a little more and pulled the blanket up as if for defense.

“Hey you okay? What are you doing out here just like this? Did you have another nightmare?” Karkat refused to answer and just looked away.

John made a face at him but said nothing more. Instead he lifted up the blanket and joined Karkat in his little pile. The troll was a little surprised but didn’t deny the invasion. As soon as John settled in Karkat snuggled right up to the boy. John was warm and he felt safe with him. Safe from all those nightmares. Now that John had accepted his feelings he felt happy. He longer had to hold back how much he loved this adorable human.

Sleep soon overtook him but just as he drifted off John heard him mumble something.

****************************************************************

Karkat woke up to John staring at him with loving eyes. The look soon disappeared when John realized he was awake and quickly sat up.

“Uh morning.”

“ . . . Morning,” Karkat yawned and pushed himself up from the pile as he rubbed his eyes, “Thanks . . . for staying with me last night. Sorry for just lying in front of your door like that.”

“No it’s okay. It was pretty comfortable with your pile. How many pillows do you even have?”

“You know we trolls have a thing for piles.”

“Hehe yeah yeah,” John gave Karkat a huge grin which made the troll blush, “Well I’m gonna go take a shower now.”

Karkat watched as John got up and stretched. He himself began to gather the pillows to take back to his room and was startled when John suddenly crouched down to give him a quick kiss, “Oh and I love you too.”

Karkat sat there dumbfounded as John walked towards the washroom as he whistled. He face heated up once the door closed. Wait _too_? When did he say it first? He then realized he must have said it last night while he was drowsy in their snuggle pile. He quickly grabbed everything in one armful and walked back to his room.

“Stupid cute ass hell human . . .” Karkat mumbled to himself.

John was his boyfriend and he was perfect.

And he wouldn’t trade him for the world.


End file.
